Pain of the Past and Present
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: The past and future collide when Megaman and crew are brought to the future and meet the future Roll. Understand she isn't the nicest person espicealy since she turned mavrick. Bad lanuage sexual situations and anything else I can think of.
1. Who are you?

The floor was cold as X and Zero was pushed to the floor. Both sat up slowly looking about. X looked over at an unconscious Megaman, Protoman, Roll, Bass, Dr. Light, and Dr Wily were also shoved to the floor. X felt quitly his friends were in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it. X and Zero looked up at Sigma who stood next to them his face very pale. Vile walk toward what was a large bed covered by a huge slightly see-through curtain which was blowing in the wind that was coming through a huge open window. They could barely make out the figure of a woman smoking a cigarette.

Vile approached the bed slowly and cautiously as if he was slightly afraid of something there. She was hidden in the dark but X and Zero both saw her head turn in Vile's direction. Vile bent on one knee and bowed his head. She continued to smoke her cigarette and sit quietly on the bed. A small groan made every one look towards the unconscious ones they were all waking up but Roll was the one who had let out the groan of pain. The girl took a long drag before letting out a deep breath. Everyone looked at the woman. Vile brought his head up. She took and another drag and when she let out a breath she said

"What is it you want Vile?"

Her voice was low but it struck something in the back of both X and Zero's mind as if they had heard this voice before. Vile looked at Sigma who stood stone still. Vile stood and approached her

"I need you to do some thing for me."

"Payment?" she said turning away still smoking.

"You know those will kill you."

It was Roll who was now fully awake but still lying on the floor she couldn't seem to get up. The woman said nothing. Vile reached into the curtain and started to take the cigarette from her. She yanked away hissing at him.

"You know she's right so give it up." Vile said.

Sigma coughed into his hand as if impatient.

"Leave Sigma find Carrie she's probably waiting for you. Vile and I will continued our business and before you leave unlock the cuffs from our "guests" please." She said.

Sigma did as he was told. X, Zero and the others found themselves able to stand. Bass reached for the door.

"I wouldn't do that." The woman said.

Bass just gave her a hateful look and grabbed the door only to find a 1000 voltage run through his body and was thrown back against a wall.

"BASS!" cried out Roll as she dashed to his side. "Bass are you okay? Answer me!"

"He'll be fine." Vile said

"Dammit, what the fuck was that!"

"Bass watch you fucking language." said Dr. Wily. The woman just laughed.

"You think that's fucking funny bitch! I'll show you funny!"

"Bass! NO!"

Roll cried as Bass jumped up and tore the curtain open. Every one but Vile gasped at as the woman's face was raveled.

"It can't be."

X said taking a step back. Her face was torn on the area of her right eye revealing a scar that sunk in. The rest of her face appeared perfectly ageless. But it was unmistakable who she was.

"Roll!"


	2. The past and Vile revealed

She just put the cigarette back into her mouth and took a long drag. She blew a smoke ring in Bass direction.

"Don't look surprised. Vile come here."

Vile walked towards her. He wasn't but maybe a foot away when her hand went across his face.

"I told you not to fuck this up and what do you do you end up bring the past to us. I thought you were taught fucking better then that. Fuck, now I got to save your ass from another problem."

Vile stood there taking the verbal abuse. Which surprised every one. Vile was the top Maverick and he was shaking from fear from a little woman. She took another drag on the cigarette she turned to X and the others.

"Bet your fucking wondering why Vile is taking this abuse from me when he is clearly bigger and stronger then me. Well it's simple."

She blew more smoke. The past Roll clung to Bass shaking.

"Don't be afraid no harm will come to you, at least not much. I always hated my past self. I was weak and pathetic. But then again the puny body had some advantages. Doesn't it Bass?"

She got up off the bed and touched his face. Bass shuddered under her touch. It was cold like her eyes.

"Good fuck wasn't I! WASN"T I!"

Her hand came hard across his face. Bass was surprised but not as surprised as every one else.

"Vile come here."

Vile approached her slowly. Then suddenly she collapsed Vile caught her and gently lifted her up. Vile carried her to the bed laying her down.

"She doesn't mean all of it. She never was able to function right after her "accident"."

Dr. Light in two strides stood next to Vile. He reached down but something stopped him he turned and walked away.

"Dr. Light?"

The past Roll asked. He looked up and a sadness that had never been there before crept into his eyes. Roll looked at the girl on the bed and said hotly

"That's not me! I would never become such a monster!"

X and Zero watched Vile as he reshut the curtain.

"We best leave she's never in the best mood after she wakes up from a break down."

Vile opened another door.

"Please don't make me force you. I'm just as tired as her. And if you want an explanation you'll have to get it from me. She won't talk about the past. Got a good reason too."

Vile went in through the door. Not wanting to be left alone with "her" everyone followed.Roll stood there for a minute and looked at the figure lying on the bed wondering how in the world she could turn into that. Before following Vile avoiding all the others. The room was small with a couch and a love seat with a T.V. and a few other chairs. Vile sat in one of the chairs and motioned for the others to do the same. Dr. Light sat down on the love seat and put his face in his hands. To everyone's surprise Dr. Wily sat beside Dr. Light and touched his shoulder. Protoman leaned against the wall beside the T.V. while Bass leaned against the wall behind both doctors. X, Zero, and Mega Man sat on the couch. Roll just hovered a few feet from the door her eyes never leaving Vile. Vile sighed and leaned back.

"What happened to turn her in to that." Zero asked after a long silence.

"The Wily wars had not been easy on her. Not being able to fight like her older brothers. It was I believe at the begining of the last war that something happened she started changing. She started defying Dr. Light over the smallest of things. She had never been violent towards Mega Man but one day they got into a fight and she just punched him screaming at him at the top of her lungs. Mega Man made the mistake of hitting back because when she got up some thing in her mind snapped. If Protoman and Bass hadn't showed up when they did she might have killed Mega Man."

Every one stared at him with disbelieve.

"Roll could never be that violent." said Mega sharply

"Unless she had the 'virus'." Dr. Wily said softly. "Was that it?"

Vile nodded his head yes.

"What 'virus', Will?" Dr. Light asked.

"The early version of the maverick virus. I'm not sure how she got it but I have some idea how it got passed from Bass to Roll."

"What, how did Bass get it?" asked X.

"The injections." Bass said softly "Isn't that right Doc. Those injections you been giving me. Vile why didn't it work on me?"

Vile sighed again saying

"It will later on long after Roll becomes one. Roll be can to isolate herself til the accident. A bomb got to close to the lab, this was after Mega Man had been updated and buried and Protoman had disappeared, the lab was half destroyed. I shouldn't say what happens next because X and Zero already know what happened to Dr. Light, and I don't think you need to know how you die."

Dr. Light just said

"What happened Vile? What happens to my daughter?"

Vile stood his back towards every one before saying

"Dr. Light was crushed under the collapse of part of the roof. Roll was to only a few feet from Dr. Light. As badly damaged as she was when Bass found her he could tell she was still alive but barely. He rescued her and took her secretly back to Skull Fortress. He tried to repair her but he was a warrior not robot expert and could not repair her fully. He was able to revive her but that was about it. Wether it was good instants or dumb luck a certain robot master came across the damaged Roll in Bass's room one day and informed Dr. Wily who order her brought to him why he repaired her. She still refuses to tell me the rest all I know is that after Wily died she just disappeared. When she reappeared a few years ago. She nearly killed me til she realized who I was and so I've been at her beck and call. The virus made her more powerful then any one but she lost much of her sanity so she stays unstable. There are many things she hasn't told me and think she never will."

"What are you to her?" asked Zero.

"Simple, you know that Bass is your older brother, Zero?"

"Yeah want has that to do with you?" Zero said standing up.

Vile reached up and unlatched his helmet and removed it. Waist length thick messy black hair fell down Vile's back and they heard Vile give a deep sigh.

"I've only ever removed my helmet for her but youneed to know why I let her beat me. It was because I am the cause of her pain, I failed to protect her and I don't deserve the love she still gives me."

Vile turned and every one gasped.

"No, it can't be." Zero said dropping to his knees.

One eye was red the other gold both had what appeared to be ancient Egyptian markings around them. His face appeared perfectly ageless. But it was unmistakable who he was.

"Bass?"


End file.
